The Wolf and the Cat
by Daverwulf
Summary: After nearly dying protecting his squad, Kakashi awakens to find a talking cat has saved him. Deciding to bring it home, he will soon find out what exactly this cat is. Set before both series, Kakashi is around 20-21 years old. Kakashi x Yoruichi.


_"Where am I..." _thoughts ran through the silver head of Kakashi Hatake _"Am I dead...?"_ he slowly opened his good eye, only to find he was staring at the cold, dark, stony roof of a cave. The echoing of rain drops emanated from the entrance. Rolling his head slightly, Kakashi saw a shower of water on the outside. Someone brought him here, and laid him near the entrance. _"What's going on?" _He gently rose, ignoring some aching in his back. He was greeted by the soft meow of a cat.

Looking beside him, the young shinobi noticed a black cat staring at him with big, golden eyes.  
>"Hey there little guy," Kakashi reached over to pet the cat "Don't suppose you know who brought me-" suddenly a sharp pain shot down his arm "Gah!" Kakashi quickly clutched it, feeling just how banged up it was.<p>

"You haven't completely healed, so you should take it slow." the cat spoke in an incredibly deep voice, giving a shocked Kakashi the impression that it was no doubt a male.

"Did- did you just-?

"Talk? Yes, yes I did." the cat walked towards the cave entrance "I must say, you're taking it better than most people." he sat to watch the calming rain.

"What can I say, you're not the weirdest thing I've ever seen or ran into." Kakashi rose slowly to his feet, and silently made his way to the cat. "So, who brought me here?"

"I did."

"You did?" Kakashi looked at the cat in disbelief "You carried me all the way here?"

"Yep, you were in some pretty bad shape when I found you. What happened to you, exactly?" the cat's gaze shifted to the confused ninja.

"Well, you see," Kakashi sat down next to the cat "I and my squad were returning to my village after we had just completed a top ranked mission. On our way, we were ambushed by a enemy squad, I believe 5 jonin. My squad had vital information that **had** to be returned to the village, so I ordered them to continue as I tried to hold them off." the masked boy sighed

"You fought well from what I saw when I arrived, you took one down."

"One? What of the other four?"

"I defeated them. You may not venture to guess it, but I'm very powerful, and didn't feel right to just sit there and watch you get killed." The cat stood up and walked around Kakashi to a fresh caught fish "Besides, I'm a friend of your village."

"What's your name, by the way?" Kakashi turned to face the cat.

"Yoruichi," the cat bit off a chunk of fish "Yours?

"Hatake Kakashi."

The cat ceased it's eating, shocked by the name_. "Hatake Kakashi?" _she thought as she looked back at the young man, who was now rummaging through his things, muttering about an important book. _"This kid, he's barely an adult. I would've expected someone much older," _looking over Kakashi's masked persona, Yoruichi realized something _"Such an uncanny resemblance to that White Fang fellow, could they be related somehow?"_

"Is everything alright, Yoruichi?" Kakashi took notice to the staring he had been getting

"Fine, just fine." he shook his head.

Kakashi shrugged, then stood up, carrying a full bag. "Hey, Yoruichi?" the shinobi walked towards the entrance, watching as the last drops fell "Do you have a home?"

"not at the moment, why?"

"I've got enough room, and well, as a way to say thanks, would you like to stay at my home?" the young shinobi smiled at the cat.

Well obviously, the offer surprised Yoruichi. The kid barely knew her, yet still offered his home. She'd been living out here for the past week. and anything would be an improvement. Besides, there was something about the boy that she liked, but couldn't quite place it. "Sure, I'd like that." Yoruichi followed the boy as he left the cave.

* * *

><p>"Sorry if you're used to faster travel." Kakashi apologized to Yoruichi, who walked slightly ahead of him. They had been moving for at least an hour, and still had an hour to go before they reached home. Kakashi could've gotten to Konoha in half an hour if he could go his fastest, but his injuries prevented.<p>

"No it's fine." Yoruichi turned around, facing her new friend "I understand that you're injured. Who do you think treated you?" she approached Kakashi, then started climbing his, gracefully avoiding his injured areas.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Kakashi nearly lost his balance, having been caught off guard.

"Well, It's easier to discuss my living arrangements when I'm close to you." the cat jumped onto Kakashi's spikey, silver mess of hair "And it looks nice and cozy up here." she curled up on top of Kakashi's head, sticking her face out of the front. Needless to say, her black fur was an odd contrast to his white hair. "By the way, is this natural, or do you just have a stressful life?' referring to his hair color.

"No, it's natural, got it from my dad." Kakashi chuckled, affectionately rubbing Yoruichi's head "But, I wouldn't doubt if I my hair did turn white!" he exclaimed. To Yoruichi, it was simply a joke, not knowing what happened to the boy. Kakashi, though, laughed emptily with her. Sighing, he opened his favorite book. Yoruichi took notice of this and began to silently read the familiar series.

"I would never take you for the type." She said after a shortwhile. Kakashi started to blush heavily, embarrassed by the cat curiosity.

"Hehe, Yeah... I- I like them..." Kakashi rubbed the back of his head, clearly flustered

"No need to be embarrassed, it's only natural for a boy your age." Yoruichi gave a quick smirk, finding this all to be very cute. Once again, the feeling of liking this kid returned.

"Still, I'd prefer if you didn't read them..."

"Oh, I've already them all."

"What!" Kakashi's visible face was now red as a cherry. "How?"

"I know the author, I'm a friend of his. He'd always ask for my opinions of them." Yoruichi laughed at the boy's reaction to all this. She could only imagine what he do if he saw her true form, but she doubted she'd stay that long. "I thought they were ok."

"Oh, well... uh... ca-, can we get off the subject...?" Kakashi stuttered out the question.

"Sure thing..." the black cat smiled. Yoruichi then began to nod off, thinking of this boy. _"This kid, he's pretty interesting... so young, and **I've** heard of him. Still, I like him for some reason..."_


End file.
